


#Trust&Accidents

by Raiya27516



Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [5]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Trust Issues, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Kara wants to avoid kryptonite after many incidents with it.Babs needs to keep her things in safer places.Accidents tend to happen.There's more to say?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Barry Allen, Barbara Gordon & Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Kara Danvers & Barbara Gordon, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Zee Zatara & Oliver Queen
Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

After much thought, Kara had decided that she would investigate who else had kryptonite in Metropolis.

She didn't want to repeat an experience like the one she had with Lex Luthor when they tried to steal that book with Catwoman's help. When she was in that tube she felt as if millions of needles were being pinned on her skin and she felt that her lungs were burning.

Or the aftermath of the fight with Metallo. She had felt so worn out that time that she thought that she was going to die from exhaustion.

(Well maybe she had taken advantage of her friends that time, but they had offered their help first)

Not her favorite memories.

Anyway, she had planned to ask Clark for information but as she had learnt not to be too direct when asking for something, she decided to ask him to go for an ice cream with her.

At first he had been suspicious of her invitation but after some insistence he had accepted and now the two cousins were sitting in a table with two large ice creams in Sweet Justice. They had not hang out since Ma's birthday party and the thing with Lex wasn't exactly hanging out, also they had forgotten about them...for a while then Diana, Zee and Jessica had got the boys out of LexCorp.

"Why did you ask me to hang out?" He asked after a few minutes of non-sense talk "Don't you have friends to hang out? A boyfriend maybe? Oh, wait...you said that he was just a friend"

"I was trying to be nice, asshole" She responded and her cousin raised an eyebrow, then she sighed while crossing her arms "And I may have something to ask you"

"Now we are talking" He said satisfied with himself. He had a hunch that Kara wanted something from him, they may not get along too well but they cared a bit for each other and when they wanted to catch up they called as they weren't good at interacting in person.

Kara rolled her eyes and snorted, then she said in a low voice "Do you know who else has kryptonite? I mean we know that Lex Luthor has a bunch of it..."

"Yes..." Clark said frowning "And?"

"I already asked"

"That's classified information..." He started to say trying to sound "professional" while crossing his arms and putting on his "Superman face".

"Kal" She interrupted her cousin with disbelief in her face.

"...That I don't have " He finished sheepishly and putting a hand behind his neck.

"Don't you work with an organization that monitors aliens and take care of threats or something like that?" She asked remembering something about that as she had almost been taken by government agents when her ship landed on Earth but luckily for her, Clark had showed up and took her to the Fortress of Solitude and then to Smallville.

"Look, I may work with them in occasion but they don't tell me everything" He said with a pointed look and then looked away, he waited a bit before saying in a whisper "Batman has kryptonite"

"How?" She asked curiously, she had heard about the Gotham's knight and at first she had thought that he was a myth but if Batgirl was real so was Batman.

"I'm not saying" The dark haired man said crossing his arms and turning his head at the side.

"Clark"

"..."

"Kal"

"Whatever" He said with resignation and finally explained "I gave him a piece of kryptonite a while ago, three years or so"

"Why would you do that?!" Kara asked in shriek. She couldn't understand how her cousin could have done something so careless.

(Also she grimaced as she knew that if she said those words out loud, she would have sounded like Diana)

"I trust him not to use against me unless I... you know...go rogue or something like that" The male kryptonian explained with a serene tone "He is to be trusted"

Kara tilted her head at that, she couldn't fathom putting her life in someone's hands that way, and she asked "How could you trust a stranger so much?"

"He is not a stranger" Clark said defensively "He may be tall, dark and annoyed by almost everyone in the world; but he is also my best friend"

"I thought that Pete Ross and Bruce Wayne were your best friends"

Clark winced but Kara didn't notice and he was thankful for that, he collected his thoughts and said "Batman is one of my best friends, I trust him with my life"

"Whatever you say Kal..." She said snorting "So you do know who else has kryptonite?"

"I'm sure that most kryptonite that exists on Earth is in hands of LexCorp or..." He seemed to be thinking about something and put a hand on his chin as if trying to remember something "There's a government organization that may have a chunk of kryptonite...but if I'm not wrong they have disbanded" Then he added " And the D.E.O. surely has..."

"What is the D.E.O.?" Kara interrupted her cousin once again and put a hand on the table while she got up.

Clark winced and said "It's an organization that takes care of...extraterrestrial affairs, the one I told you about"

"Oh"

"Try not to catch their attention" He said wincing "They are not exactly friendly when dealing with aliens..."

"So... LexCorp, D.E.O. and another organization"

"So far"

"Great"

"The Lexporium has a chunk of it too"

"Tell me about that" Kara said looking at the side and trying not to remember her embarrasing fight with Catwoman.

"Why do you ask about it?"

"Curiosity" She said shrugging, she didn't want to tell her cousin her true motive.

Clark didn't push the issue but he was concerned, but he knew that Kara wouldn't tell him if he showed too much concern. Instead he turned to look at the door and said while adjusting his glasses "I invite this time, next time it'll your turn"

"Why?"

"Because your friends are over there" Clark pointed with his head at the rest of the Super Hero Girls (minus herself and Diana) and Hal and Oliver, who were just entering the café "And surely you would like to have another ice cream...God knows how much you eat..."

Kara blinked and shook her head "I invited you to come"

"Go to your friends, loser" He said pointing at the group of friends with his head "Next weekend you'll invite"

The blonde kryptonian blinked once again "So... until next weekend"

By saying that, they were keeping their promise to Ma of trying to become friendlier and keeping in touch. Of course Kara may cancel it, as she did when Clark invited her to have dinner with him and Lana.

And so she hi-fived her cousin and went to talk with her friends, meanwhile Clark went to pay and while he was handing the money to Barry, he was muttering something and the speedster nodded eagerly.

"Hi guys" She said sitting by Hal's side, who was in the corner. To sit she had pushed him a bit to make space for herself and so the Green Lantern was sandwiched between the kryptonian and Jessica.

"I'm...uncomfortable" Hal muttered.

"I don't care" She told him in a fake-sweet voice.

"I'm sure Hal doesn't care either" Babs muttered while she looked at Hal who was almost putting his arm around Jessica, who didn't seem to mind, as he tried to sit comfortably and then she received a pointed glare from the brown haired boy.

"So...are you and Clark getting along now?" Zee asked the blonde while re-applying her make-up.

Kara made a face of disgust at seeing that her friend's make-up was a bit exaggerated but she also knew that the magician had a presentation later.

"We promised Ma to hang out more, she wants us to...be friendlier with each other and be a family and chessy stuff like that"

"Good luck with that, the guy is an jerk" The magician muttered but then Kara glared at her.

Clark could be a jerk when he wanted, but only she could call him a jerk and similar words. 

Cousin privilege.

Barry arrived with the cart and said "Hi, guys! I brought you the usual"

"Hi, Barry" They said in unison and grabbed their treats.

"How are you?" Babs asked him.

"Good, I guess..." He said while rubbing his neck "I'm just thinking about which community service I will be choosing"

"Oh, that" Oliver muttered taking a spoon of his ice cream.

"Well, I'm already volunteering at the animal shelter" Jessica commmented.

"I was thinking about the retirement home" Karen said shyly.

"Why would you do that?" Babs asked "It's just playing bingo with octogenarians"

"It looks good on college applications" Hal commented.

"As if you know about college applications" Zee snorted.

"My brother volunteered at a retirement villa back in Coast City"

"Will you volunteer at Belleview?" The youngest asked to the brown haired boy.

"Maybe" The Quarteback said shrugging "I don't have much time though with training and..."

"You still have tutoring" Babs interrupted the jock "We haven't even covered the minimum content in science"

Hal rolled his eyes and scoffed "Maybe we would have already finished it if someone wasn't busy doing a background research on my family...on my own house"

"I can take those shoes back Harold*" Babs said half-teasingly.

"Whatever Barbara"

"Why would you do that?" Jessica asked in disbelief while looking at the redhead obviously referring to the background research.

"I did background research on each of you" The bat said shrugging "I had to be sure that you weren't hiding something..."

All of them just looked at her in disbelief, but Oliver kind of did the same and so he kept silent.

On the other hand, Barry blinked and said awkwardly "I have to go back to work"

"Can't you hang out a bit?" Babs asked hopefully.

"Later, my break is in half an hour" The speedster said looking at his watch "If you are still here by then,I suppose we can hang out"

"Okay then"

Their friend returned at his place at the counter and they started to talk about school until Karen asked "Are we going to Zee's show?"

"I think so, I don't have anything to do" Hal said and asked to Jessica "Are you going?"

"I was going to protest against the use of animals in shows...so kind of" She said shrugging and smiling at Zee knowing that it was a kind of inside joke.

"We can share a taxi" The magician said politely and then she made a face and asked to Oliver "Are you coming?"

"I don't know" He said "I'm trying to choose between being bored to death by your magic tricks or being bored to death by a Zac Efron movie..."

"Do you watch Zac Efron movies?" Zee snorted.

"Sometimes" The archer said defensively.

"He just watches them so he can rip out the guy's acting skills and the plot" Kara commented while stealing Oliver's ice cream and gaining a dirty look from her blonde friend and sk she added in a muffled tone "His favorite so far is Hairspray..."

The group fell in silence with Hal coughing a little while sipping his milkshake and Kara patted his back trying not to hurt him (much).

"Anyway...are you coming or not?" Zee asked Oliver, part of her was hoping that he would say yes.

"Maybe..." The blonde looked at Kara "Are we going?"

Kara considered it, it was Saturday and on Saturday nights she and Oliver did patrol together so she considered their options and decided that it would be funny to have Oliver getting bored all night and so she said "Sure" Then she pressed her lips before finishing her friend's ice cream and resisting the urge to burp she added "Shall we call Diana?"

"I don't know; she was supposed to be in a date with Steve" Babs informed the group gaining a collective "Oh"

"It's good that Diana can finally talk to Steve" Zee said "I thought we were going to be intermediaries forever"

"Yeah, it's good when people can finally set their feelings clear" Oliver muttered crossing his arms.

Babs coughed uncomfortably and Hal kicked her leg lightly as he was sat across her and she shot him a glare while mouthing "Shoes"

After everyone finished their food they decided that they would meet at the theater where the Zatara's show would be held, Karen was accompanying Zee to her penthouse as she was supposed to help her apply her make-up (again).

Kara wanted to say that Karen was Zee's default assistant but she decided against it, that could be taken as rude.

Jessica left with after a few minutes saying that she would have to prepare the banners for the protest, also she had to talk to the other activist that would be going there with her.

"Shouldn't you go with her?" Oliver asked Hal.

"Nah, I'm good" Hal said taking a sip from his milkshake and noticed that Babs was glaring at him so he said "What?"

"It could be a good chance to spend time with her"

"I'm good, also we are going to that show thing later"

"Not exactly" Kara said with a smirk and putting her hair behind her ear "She'll be protesting outside the theater"

"Same thing" Hal waved it off with his hand.

"You should have gone with her" Oliver chastised his friend for it.

"Shut up Ollie" The brown haired boy said with a pointed look "It doesn't matter if I go or not with her"

Babs groaned and said "Yeah, of course...because we couldn't let anyone notice that you care for her"

"You are not the one to talk Babs" Kara said teasingly.

"You don't have a crush Kara" Babs responded blushing "You don't know how complicated it can be"

Then they fell silent for a while, again, though this time it was a little more awkward for them. They didn't notice a certain speedster sitting by Kara's side even though he had pushed the kryptonian to make space for himself.

When the blonde girl noticed she thought "Babs is in front of us, why didn't he go to her side? He should make the first move if she doesn't"

"So, what's up? What's the latest?" Barry said excitedly as he always did.

"Did you just had a ton of sugar?" Oliver asked with a smirk, of course he knew that Barry had a fast metabolism and so he couldn't get hyperactive from eating sugar, or drinking coffee...also he suspected that his friend couldn't get drunk though they hadn't tried to do that (yet).

"Nah, just the usual" He said smiling " What's the plan?"

"Zee's show" Babs said excitedly "We decided that we would go" He pointed her head at Oliver "Even this guy"

"So, you are finally admitting that you like Zee?" Barry asked innocently.

"Shut up, Barry" The archer said darkly and then he crossed his arms and raised his chin "She may be a friend but I still hate her"

Kara just smirked at that.

***A few moments later***

All of them decided to go to their houses first to get a jacket since the night was a bit chilly, except for Kara who didn't feel cold and so she accompanied Babs to hers.

The redhead was trying to find warmer clothes in her wardrobe while Kara just laid on the bottom of the bunk bed while reading some texts, Carter had send her the ad of a concert that would be held next Wednesday and was asking if she would go, she decided not to answer yet as she would have to convince the Danvers to let her go as they would probably ground her after they handed out the reports on Monday.

Maybe she would hide it until the weekend...

She was considering that when Babs gasped loudly making the blonde sit quickly and look to her friend.

"What the heck Barbara?"Kara said annoyed at the redhead for interrupting her thoughts.

"We are going to be late!" She said grabbing the kryptonians arms and shaking her.

"I know" The blonde said and looked her up and down "You haven't even changed your clothes"

"Yeah... can you get out for a moment, please? Babs said with an sheepish smile.

"You have three minutes" Kara said rolling her eyes and getting out of her friend's room.

The blonde decided to go downstairs and sit on the sofá to have a little nap, she knew that Babs would take her time to dress.

After a few minutes,of course more than three, Babs shook her awake and Kara groaned "What the heck?"

"I'm ready" The redhead said happily.

"Took you so long"

"I...couldn't find my jacket"

The kryptonian sighed and asked "Are we going to take the bus?"

"No,Hal is picking us up"

Kara blinked a few times "Is he?"

"Yeah, since he got his license he has been showing off in his mom's car" Babs said.

"Oh"

"And I like to have someone to pick me up that isn't Jess"

"So you are taking advantage of the "poor" guy?"

"Hey, I made a deal with a mob boss to give him those shoes, he has to be nice to me for at least the rest of his life"

"Yeah,of course...you can always use your scooter, you know?" Kara said and then frowned a little "I haven't see you use it in a while, where is it?"

"It got destroyed the other day" The redhead said sheepishly and looking at the side uncomfortably while rubbing her arm.

"Oh, " The kryptonian said rolling her eyes "Do I want to know about it?"

"Nah, I'll repair it after I finish a few BatEquipment that I have been working on lately"

"Do I want to know how is it going?"

"No, you don't" Babs said making a face "I don't want to talk about it, far to complicated" Then she asked curiously "Why did you hung out with your cousin today?"

"Just wanted to talk with him"

"About what?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Kara muttered but Babs didn't hear it, after a sigh she said "I just wanted to ask him if he knew who had...kryptonite in Metropolis or near"

Babs winced a little though Kara didn't really notice for which the redhead was grateful and she gulped. She waited a few seconds before saying "Why, would you want to know that?"

"I just don't want to repeat the Lex Luthor incident or something like that" Kara said frowning considering if she should mention the Metallo incident but decided against it and instead she added "Or when Catwoman broke into the museum"

"Well that one taught you a lesson" Babs pointed out.

"Yeah, think before doing blah blah blah" The blonde said rolling her eyes and waving it off with her hand, then she sighed and said in whisper "I don't want to feel vulnerable again"

"Come on Kara, you are the Girl of Steel... I don't think anyone has enough kryptonite to hurt you"

"You think so? Even the tiniest bit of kryptonite could hurt me"

"Yeah, but I'm sure that no one near has it" Babs said "It's not like any of us has it, so you don't have to worry"

"I guess"

Babs took out her cell phone and said "They are here"

"About time" Kara said rolling her eyes "Wait, they?"

"Hal, Oliver and Barry"

"Oh"

Barbara grabbed a small backpack before opening the door and motioning her to go out and so Kara walked out. The redhead seemed to check something, most likely her secret security system, before walking out too.

They went outside and to their surprise there wasn't Hal's car (well Mrs. Jordan's) but Oliver's (Mrs. Queen) limousine.

"How fancy" Kara commented.

"He didn't want to sit in an old car" Hal said shrugging while pointing at Oliver with his head.

"Ollie wants to impress Zee" Barry commented.

"As if" Oliver scoffed and he looked at Kara and Babs "Are you getting in or what?"

Both girls got inside and sat in front of the boys, they got to the theater where Zee's show would be held after fifteen minutes or so of drive. It was not surprising to them to see a large line of people waiting to enter as Giovanni Zatara was a world famous performer. They saw Jessica with her activist friends on the other sidewalk, she just gave them a small smile as a greeting and then returned to her protest.

"How are we going to get inside?" Babs asked.

"Let's call Karen" Barry suggested taking out his phone and then puts his hands on his back while smiling sheepishly "I don't have her number"

Kara rolled her eyes and took out her phone to send a text to their whatsapp group to which Karen responded quickly and a few seconds later she appeared and handed them passes.

"Here, we have to go by the backstage door" She said and turned her back before walking at fast pace between the people.

"She's fast" Barry commented.

"That's how she avoid her bullies" Kara said.

Then they followed the little girl through the mass of people, they got inside and then she guided them to their seats, which were in the fourth row, before the rest of the public entered the theater and after ten minutes the show started.

Kara had to admit that it was good, even if it wasn't how she would usually want to spend her Saturday's night. Also she had to admit that she wouldn't have come if Zee hadn't asked but she had to support her already semi-famous friend.

She looked at Oliver, who was sat between her and Barry, and whispered to his ear "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Hmmm" He said trying to appear uninterested but then whispered back "Mr. Zatara is good"

"Yeah" She said with a smirk "Just Mr. Zatara"

Oliver rolled his eyes and huffed while crossing his arms to the kryptonian's amusement and gaining a look from Karen to their surprise.

The blonde girl was about to say something when her super hearing kicked in, she heard some mayhem in the museum. She coughed a little to catch the attention of her friends and when she did, she whispered "Villains in the museum"

They all looked at each other before nodding and Karen sent an apologetic look to Zee who gave them an almost imperceptible nod before returning to her act as if she left half-through the show someone would notice and it would not be good for her, well all of them, since Lois Lane had kind of discovered their secret identities.

They tried to get to the theather's gates without causing much disruption and they all thought that they were somewhat successful in that matter, when they were finally outside they tried to signal Jessica that there was some trouble in the museum but she was with both of her moms and when the Green Lantern saw them she waved at them and made sign that she couldn't join them at the moment.

Kara just sighed and thought "Parents"

"Well, do you have your thingies?" Barbara asked to her friends.

"Yeah, I carry my bow and my arrows in my pocket" Oliver said sarcastically and crossing his arms and then added "I do have some supplies in a hideout near the museum, I'll see you there" Then he turned his back and started walking at fast pace trying not to catch much attention.

"I could have gotten him there" Barry muttered.

Hal just lifted his hand showing his ring and said "Does this answer your question?"

"We are losing time" Kara said annoyed and turned her head to an alley "Let's go there to suit up"

"Do we have to go there?" Karen asked with a shaky voice "It is a bit...scary"

"Come on Karen, we fight monsters and things like that everyday" Babs said grabbing the shorter girl by the arms and shaking her.

"Let's go, we are grabbing some attention" Hal said through gritted teeth before walking towards the alley Kara had pointed, the others then followed.

"And here I was thinking that you loved the attention" Kara commented.

"Dude, I don't want my mom to know I'm Green Lantern, God knows how she would react" He said wincing.

Karen shrieked thinking about her own parents. Kara thought for a moment and realized that the Danvers didn't commented on her being Supergirl, she was pretty sure that they knew about Clark being Superman.

Then they all suited up, Kara noticed that Babs took out her suit and things out of her backpack, and got surprised at the fact that the redhead suited up pretty quickly.

"Well...the only one that can't fly or run is Bab...Batgirl so..." Green Lantern said.

"I'll carry her" Flash interrupted him and Batgirl got on his back "See you there"

"The last one to arrive invites burgers after the fight" Supergirl said taking flight.

"That's not fair" Green Lantern complained taking off too.

Bumblebee sighed and shook her head before flying to the museum.

When they got there they saw Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Giganta and Livewire. For a moment Batgirl wondered where were Poison Ivy and C...Star Sapphire, but then Harley Quinn shot her with a pop gun.

"Harley Quinn long time no see" She said dodging the golf ball that had been shot to her.

"Have been doing some business in Gotham" The villain said shrugging "I missed it"

"Where are your other friends? Did they ditched you?" Supergirl said lunging towards Giganta to punch her but was punched in the guts by the red haired villain.

Green Lantern tried to catch Catwoman in a bubble but she sneaked away every time he got close to her and she said purring "Are you not good catching cats Grennie?"

"I don't like cats" He said shrugging and added "I find them too sneaky"

"Green Lantern,focus" Bumblebee said shooting a blast to Catwoman which the burglar dodged.

Meanwhile Livewire was directing electricity towards Flash but as the hero was faster he avoided being caught by it and the blue haired villain said while holding her phone "Can't you stay still? I'm trying to get a good video here"

"Sorry, I'm too fast for you" The Scarlet Speedster said running fast around the villain.

After some punches, kicks and using their powers, well those who had powers; Green Arrow finally appeared and shot an arrow that released a net over Catwoman and Harley Quinn.

"Fear not my friends, Green Arrow is here!" He said dramatically.

"You took your time" Supergirl commented.

"But now I'm here and I caught the burglars" He said playing with an arrow and smiling satisfied with himself.

Batgirl had thrown a bola to Giganta's feet and Flash tied her up with a rope, that no one knew where he had gotten it. Meanwhile Green Lantern created a construct to encapsulate Livewire and Bumblebee had taken out a device to negate her powers and threw it to her.

The police arrived a few moments later and Catwoman said while being handcuffed "Okay guys, let's do this quickly I have to plan my escape"

" Giganta will escape soon too" 

"I'll leave as soon as we arrive at the station" Livewire said trying to catch a bit of electricity but she couldn't as she had still Bumblebee's device.

"I should have stayed in home" Harley Quinn said and then turned quickly to Batgirl and threw her a pocket knife which gave her a wound on the side as it had trespassed her suit.

Batgirl touched her side and saw blood on her gloves, she mouthed to Supergirl "Headquarters" and then she was lifted up by her kryptonian friend and flied off to the headquarters in just seconds.

"What the hell Babs?!" Kara yelled at her friend while putting her carefully on the sofa "I should have taken you to the hospital not here!"

"You need ID to be seen" Babs said.

Then their other friends arrived, Karen said "It's that blood?"

"Of course not little bee, it is just paint" Oliver said sarcastically and when he noticed that everyone but Babs was glaring at him he said "Sorry, bad timing"

"Do any of you know about First Aid?" Karen asked to them.

"I kinda know how to treat it, it's not the first time it happens " Babs said trying to sound calm"I just need my First Aid Kit"

"I'll find it" Kara said "Where is it?"

"It's around my desk...somewhere"

"'Kay then" The blonde said turning to Babs' "sector" and searching through her friends stuff.

"What do we do?" Hal asked.

"Sit around and look pretty" Babs said "You have a lot of experience in that"

Hal rolled his eyes and sat in front of her with Barry and Oliver, meanwhile Karen put some pressure on Babs' wound so she didn't lose much blood.

"You are even more disorganised than me" Kara commented "I can't find it"

"I'll help" Barry said standing up "I can do it faster"

"It may be in one of my cases"

Both blondes searched for the First Aid kit and after a few second Barry found it and passed it to Karen who said "Okay, you'll have to tell me what to do"

"Just clean the wound, then I can do it by myself"

The kryptonian allowed herself to relax a bit, she knew that the wound wasn't deep (she had x-ray checked) and that Babs would be okay. Then she turned to the redhead's trunk, where she kept most of her stuff and couldn't help but open it as she was curious about the new stuff her friend had been working on.

Sometimes she was just to curious.

"Kara, don't open it!" The bat yelled sitting abruptly and making everyone wince.

But it was too late as the blonde had already opened it a green dust cloud was released and Kara started to cough.

She heard the concerned voices of her friends but she felt too dizzy to respond.

Then she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?!" Oliver yelled raising his arms to make things more dramatic while he walked over to his kryptonian friend.  
Hal created a hand with his ring and shook Kara to wake her up as the blonde was still in the floor and asked to no one in particular "What do we do?"  
"She breathed a lot of kryptonite" Babs said standing up despite Barry's quiet protest and looked at Karen "Shall we call Zee?"  
"I don't think that she can cure Kara" The bee said worriedly and making a sorrowful face. She was wondering if there was a way to fix this.  
"Why not? She can do magic!" Barry said hopefully, he may not know Kara well but she was one of them.  
"Yes, she can do magic but she is still learning, it's not like she can resurrect someone!" The little girl said a pained voice and a crestfallen face, then she muttered "I don't think that Mr. Zatara can either"  
"Kara is not dead" Oliver snapped while trying to feel the blonde's pulse.  
Babs sighed and said "We could call her parents"  
That made Hal snort "It's not like the Danvers would know what to do... they are just college professors...I think"  
"We are losing time, I'll call Clark" The archer said interrupting the Quarterback and searching for his phone but he had left it in his hideout.  
"Her cousin?" The bee asked in disbelief and added "It's not like he would care" It wasn't like he cared when she supposedly died after being attacked by Livewire. Also he seemed to buy her lie about Power Girl coming from Earth Two. What kind of idiot believed such thing?  
Babs doubted that Clark would care much but she took Kara's phone and copied the number to her own to call Clark, after a few rings the journalist finally took the call with a sleepy voice "Who' this?"  
"I'm...Batgirl, one of Kara's friends...something happened to her"  
She heard some moving sounds and he asked sharply "Where's she?"  
The redhead sighed and told him how to get to their headquarters, with that more people knew about their secret place than there should be. Anyway it was for a good cause.  
(Well, it was actually her fault for not keeping her things in safer places but she pushed that thought away)  
The older kryptonian appeared faster than they expected so they couldn't put their masks on, though they were almost sure he knew who each of them was, and basically shoved Oliver and Karen to the side before lifting Kara in his arms and asking in a half-angered half-worried voice "What happened to my cousin?"  
"She...well..." Babs started to explain.  
"Kara was affected by kryptonite" Karen said quickly and swallowing down any fear she may have at seeing an angered Superman "Then she fell out"  
Superman nodded and got out of the headquarters as quickly as he came in without saying a word.  
The teenage heroes fell in a deep silence and the Karen, surprisingly, was the one who broke it "Why there is kryptonite in the headquarters?"  
"I...was developing a weapon in case a kryptonian treat appeared and Kara couldn't handle it" Babs explained trying to sound calm despite she was about to cry. Hal noticed that and put an arm around her as to give her support despite that he was put off by her explanation and she gave him a weak smile, which he returned after considering it for a second, it wasn't time for the "blaming game"...yet.  
Barry decided to cheer her up by making her the "Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower" to cheer her up, though there was no rainbow sprinkles as they had run out of them during the day, he took three seconds before handing it to her and saying softly "I'm sure Kara will understand...you only wanted to have a contingency plan"  
Babs took it and took a spoon quietly while holding back the tears and theen mouthed a thanks. She was going to ask something when Oliver interrupted her.  
"Hmmm" The archer hummed and said "Maybe she should have had a contingency plan for this"  
"Come on, Ollie" Hal snapped "It's not like you don't have a kryptonite arrow in that quiver"  
The archer raised his chin "I do have a kryptonite arrow, but I don't have it now"  
"But you have one" Babs said walking towards him and putting a finger on his chest "What were you planning to do with that arrow?"  
"Same as you little bat" He responded looking down to her and shoving her finger away with his hand "I only have it in case that the "Kneel guy" comes back or another kryptonian"  
Then the two started a glaring contest which was interrupted by Barry's cough and when he got their attention he said "It's getting late...we should head home"  
Karen put her hands on her cheeks and shrieked "My parents will ground me till I graduate!" Then she went up the stairs and tripped a few times before getting out.  
"I'll ran the rest of you to your houses" Barry said awkwardly while rubbing his neck and looked at Oliver "Or will you call your driver?"  
"I was supposed to be home by eleven, I'm running late by twenty minutes" The blonde boy said.  
"So..."  
"Superspeed Barry, I don't have it" The archer said with a smirk.  
The speedster seemed to take the cue and grabbed his friend and ran him to the Queen's penthouse, then he returned and grabbed Hal, then he returned again and looked at Babs while asking "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine...I think"  
"Are you sure?" He asked softly.  
Babs sighed and said "Just take me home Barry, please" she made a pause and breathed deeply before adding "I'm not in mood for talking"  
"Babs..."  
"I need time, please"  
The blonde tried to say something but his friend was right, all of them needed time to talk. He wondered for a second how the others would react to this, he didn't know the girls very well but as for his friends he was sure that Carter would be worried for Kara as they went to some concerts at the Lazarus Pit together after the "Kneel guy" thing, Garth was surely going to cry as he was a very sensible guy and Steve...well if they didn't tell him that would be wrong,right? He didn't need to know.  
He realized that he was overthinking it and grabbed Babs by the arm and in a split of a second they were in her doorstep, luckily for Babs her parents weren't home yet. He was about to leave when Babs hugged him and so he decided to hug her back.  
"Why did I had to leave that thing there?" She said in a hoarse voice as she was trying to hold back the tears.  
"It...It's not your fault" He said rubbing her back and thinking about what to say next to comfort her, still he knew that it partly was her fault for being careless, not that he would held it against her.  
"We both know it is" She whispered and released him "I...need to think, thanks for bringing me home"  
"No problem Babs, I'm here for you if you need to talk"  
The redhead smiled at him weakly before turning to the door and she took out her keys, then she waited for a second before opening the door and then turned to Barry to say "Good night Barry"  
"Good night Babs" He said back before running to his own home trying not to think about Kara and refusing to answer his mother's questions.  
Also he hadn't taken a second look to the letter that had been left by his mother on his night table.

  
 _***The next day***_  
Babs woke up very early, she knew that it was still dark outside and so she stayed in her bed looking at the roof. She tried to clear up her mind before checking her phone to see if the other girls, meaning Zee, Jessica and Diana knew about Kara.  
Though she knew that if they knew Zee would have appeared in her room before she could notice. And Jessica would have called.  
But she wasn't sure about Diana, surely she would understand that they needed to be prepared in case Zod returned, or any other kryptonian treat.  
The Amazon would be more than understanding when she heard her explanation, though she wasn't sure how the others would react. She didn't know Carter that well and they had never talked before as he was always silent around them,and she had gotten to know Garth a bit when they were paired up for the "Egg thing" as they had decided to call it.  
She tried to get asleep again to ease her thoughts but after trying to for several minutes, she decided that she wouldn't get anywhere if she stayed in bed moping. Then she decided to get up and make up some excuse to her absence on a Sunday morning, especially so early.  
Also she knew that her father would be really disappointed, he liked to spend time together and since m... Aunt Barbara left* he had been a bit overprotective. But who could blame him, especially after their retreat and those giant moths, and of course Harley Quinn shooting him.  
Sometimes she wondered if he knew that she was Batgirl, but that was a ridiculous notion as he was completely oblivious for a police officer.  
Then she got off her bed and went to her desk to take a sheet of her notepad to write a note for her father saying that she would be going to Gotham with Harleen. That seemed a good excuse so if her friends came, he would tell them that she was away and they wouldn't bother her, also no one had seen Harleen in a while so they wouldn't run into her and sink her excuse.  
She bit her lip as she scribbled the note and then she got dressed before she went to have her breakfast, after washing the dishes she decided that it would be for the best to leave the note on the dinner table and then she walked towards the bus stop.  
"I really need to fix my scooter" She muttered under her breath, it was far too early for anyone to be really up, it was six in the morning on Sunday.  
The bat sat in the bench that was in the bus stop and waited for the next bus that would take her near Sweet Justice, of course she knew that the café wasn't open at that hour, they opened at eight thirty during the week. So she was going t take the other entrance to the headquarters. She just hoped that her friends wouldn't have the same idea.  
When the bus finally arrived she was getting asleep, she would get more hours to sleep when Kara was fine.  
She needed to fix it. She needed to fix this.  
Though she didn't know if she could, but she needed to be distracted for a while and there was some lingering kryptonite in the headquarters that needed to be cleaned.  
Then her side hurt, something told her that she shouldn't have got off bed.

  
 _***In another place***_  
Superman was fighting a giant sea monster with his friend Aquaman when he received a signal from Kelex. At first he hadn't really paid attention to it, it was far too early in the morning for him to be truly awake but he had to answer to his friend call and now he was on there in the Atlantic.  
The second time the call from Kelex was even louder.  
It either meant that Kara had woken up or...  
He decided that he would have known if she was already gone and so continued fighting the monster.  
"I could use a little help here" Aquaman said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh,sure" He said and punched the monster down to the sea.  
Then both heroes defeated the sea monster, the blonde hero turned to his friend and asked "What's on your mind?"  
"I...have some family issues"  
"Oh"  
"So, I have to go" He said trying to sound normal and added "Call any time if you need help"  
"Sure, have a good day Superman"  
After that he took flight to the Fortress of Solitude where he had taken Kara after the accident that happened the previous night.  
When he entered the Fortress he scanned the place and saw Kara already up and trying to get out of the lab, she looked a lot better than the day before but she was...weaker.  
Almost human.  
Then Kelex said "The robots ran some tests on her while you were away Kal-El, she will be healthy again"  
"Why does she seems human to me?"  
"She has temporarily lost her powers, I am not certain when but she will"  
"Thanks Kelex"  
He walked in fast pace to the lab and Kara looked at him half-angered and half-relieved, the cousins looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. The moment was so tense that it could have been cut by a knife, literally.  
"Why am I here?" Kara asked looking at the side and crossing her arms.  
"You tell me" He said shrugging and trying to look indiferent.  
The blonde girl huffed and said in a half-bored tone "I fell out, I only remember that"  
"Yeah, that's why one of your friends called me to help" He responded looking down at her "I didn't know you gave them my number" Then he tilted his head "Do they know that I am Clark Kent?"  
"Yeah, duh " She said rolling her eyes and then added "I didn't give them your number, surely one of them got it from my phone"  
"Hmmm"  
Again, both sunk in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Do you want to have breakfast?" The man said rubbing his neck "I have a little food here"  
"..."  
"I promise it's good"  
"'Kay then" She muttered and then rubbed her arm "Thank you for...whatever"  
"Welcome" He muttered back.  
They walked to the "Living Area" and he took a pair of bowls, two spoons and then a silver box, after that he opened it and released its contents in both bowls which was a kind of cream.  
"What's this?"  
"Food"  
She rolled her eyes and took a spoon, she closed her eyes and said "It could be worse"  
Her cousin rolled his eyes too and waited a minute before he said "We have to talk about...the accident"  
"What's with it?"  
"Do you remember what happened? I mean do you know what caused the accident?"  
Kara paused for a moment and tried to remember but her memory was foggy. She tried to order the memories that were floating in her head while she listened Ka...Clark washed the dishes.  
She knew that she had talked with Eli...Mom about a meeting with someone, then she knew that she had an important conversation with Oliver she didn't remember the topic, she had called Diana about another thing, then she went for ice-cream with Kal to ask him about...kryptonite? and then she went to Zee's show with her friends and Hal...  
She wasn't sure about the memory that came next and so she asked her cousin "Was there a break in Metropolis Museum last night?"  
Clark seemed to think for a moment and said "I guess, I heard that the Super Hero Teens were there"  
Kara rolled her eyes at the team name for the inexistent team and shrugged, she kept trying to remember what happened. Then she remembered fighting Catwoman and her friends, had she fought Giganta?  
After that she rubbed her temples and finally a memory snapped, Babs had been hurt by Harley Quinn?, had she been taken to their headquarters to treat her?...She supposed that she was right on that, but why did she fell out?  
"Did they tell you what happened?"  
He seemed to consider it and said "The short girl said that you breathed kryptonite"  
"All of my friends are short" Kara muttered in a bored tone and then the words clicked in and she asked almost in a cry "Kryptonite?!"  
"Yep"  
"I...gotta go" Kara said standing up abruptly and Clark stopped her trying to be gentle.  
The younger kryptonian got angry and said "Let me go"  
"There's something I have to tell you"  
"You can tell me that thing by text later, I need to go home and get some real food, I'm sure E...Mom will make me some eggs and steak if I ask...."  
Clark sighed and simply said "The accident left you without powers"  
Kara blinked a few times and swallowed her saliva, then she sat again and asked "What?"  
"You breathed kryptonite and it had blocked your powers..." He said trying not to sound insensitive but he kind of knew that he was doing a pretty awful job at it "They will come back but...for now you are...human-like"  
"Oh..." She said blinking a few times more and she can't really grasp on what he is telling her, how could she have lost her powers? It wasn't the first time that she was exposed to kryptonite but...it's the first time the kryptonite entered in contact with her... physiology. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Then she said "Can you take me home?"  
The older kryptonian didn't know what to say and decided just to nod.

  
 _***The Danvers House***_  
Eliza Danvers was worried sick about Kara. She had not returned from the theater, at first she had assumed that Kara had been with her friends but she had called Zee to confirm that but the girl said that she had left in the middle of the show with their group.  
"Where could she had gone at?" She muttered while playing with her car keys. At first she had thought about about going around the town and find her but then dismissed it as a silly notion, her adoptive daughter could fly.  
Also it was the first time she had spent the night outside, maybe she was just off with some of her friends and forgot to text her.  
She had tried to call Jeremiah but it wasn't really an option since he was away "on duty" by Director Chase. She wondered if the "call" had something to do with the new appearances of the Super Hero Girls as Director Chase had requested Kara to be there.  
It would be the first time that Kara meet the Director of the D.E.O in person, she knew that Cameron saw potential in Kara but she didn't trust her and so she had accepted that she and her husband were the new kryptonian's handlers/legal guardians/adoptive parents at Superman's request.  
She was pondering about that when she heard someone ringing the bell and she went to open the door quickly and she was surprised to see Clark Kent basically carrying Kara on his back  
"Hi mom" Kara said weakly and trying to smile.  
"Hi Eliza" Clark said with en equally weak smile.  
Eliza blinked and motioned them to enter, well motioning Clark to enter as he had Kara on his back. Then Kara hopped off and said "Sorry for not calling...there were some issues"  
"Supergirl-related issues?" She asked curiously. If the truth be told, she had not thought about that, still usually when that stuff happened they were all in the news.  
"Kinda"  
"Oh" Eliza managed to say, if she pressed too much Kara would shut down and refuse to talk about it and so she kept silent.  
"I need to get a little bit of sleep" The blonde said tiredly and yawning, then she looked at her cousin and smiled a bit "See you next weekend Kal"  
"See ya'" He said waving awkwardly while she climbed up the stairs, when he was sure that she had entered her bedroom he turned to Eliza and said "She had an...accident last night, with kryptonite"  
Eliza was surprised, she didn't expect that and she asked "How?"  
"I don't know the details...maybe you can ask her later"  
"Maybe we should ask her friends..."  
"I don't really know them" Clark said sheepishly " Though I think I have the number of one of the Green Lanterns and her archer friend...somewhere"  
The woman facepalmed and said "Tell me if they know about it"  
"Sure" He said while thinking about how to fix Kara's lack of powers.  
After Clark left, she decided to go up and try to at least be there for her daughter. When she entered the room, Kara was asleep and so she decided to sit at the end of the bed, then she looked around and saw all the disaster that the room was.  
She sighed while looking at the rock bands posters that were hung up on the walls and the electric guitar that they had gotten for Kara on her last birthday at her own request, Eliza remembered that they had wanted to get her a piano but that Kara had rolled her eyes at the suggestion.  
It was something that Kara did when something was suggested at her, especially during the first year when she and Jeremiah had tried to make her feel more comfortable by making their Smallville house look more kryptonian or tried to teach her more Earth customs by taking her to some festivals or even when they suggested that Kara should go to school as a way to improve her english.  
"Why does parenting have to be so complicated?" Eliza muttered while rubbing her nose, then she realized that she had truly come to love her as her own daughter.

  
 _****A few hours later****_  
Hal was ecstatic when Superman had called him. Also he was a bit shaken as the older hero had asked about last night and Hal felt compelled to spill the beans.  
He was sure that Babs and the girls would have his head...Jessica always forgot her pacifist stance when it came to him.Hell, Superman may have his head too just for being there but as the older man had asked him to inform the rest of their group that Kara was kind of okay, he may as well be spared...for now.Babs had texted him to say that their tutoring was canceled for the day and that he would have to study alone for the upcoming text so he was free that afternoon...and he was getting quite bored.  
Anyway, he was relieved that Kara wasn't dead but the tone in which Superman talked told him that something was off... he wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be, he knew that kryptonite could be lethal to kryptonians and that Kara had breathed a lot of it the previous night, he had been pondering on how Babs could have pulverized it as he wasn't sure if someone could do it without alien technology...like a ring construct but that wasn't a possibility as Jessica would never help to create a weapon.  
The brown haired boy shook his head and decided that he was thinking far too much, so he decided to pick up his varsity jacket,which he never used much, and went downstairs trying not to make a sound as his mom was having a word with his uncle in the kitchen.  
When he was closing the door her heard someone behind him in the street.  
"Hal!"  
It was Jessica, and she didn't look happy. She was with Zee and Diana, who looked a bit angry.  
This wasn't good.  
Why did he have to be alone with three super-powered angry-ish girls.  
Then he decided to se the oblivious guy approach and said while trying to sound completely relaxed "Hey!, I was about to go to Sweet Justice, wanna come?"  
"Great, we were going there too" Zee said "There you can explain why Karen is having a nervous breakdown after the fight at the museum"  
"How?"  
"That was all over the news this morning" The magician said "At least you had a good reason to leave in the middle of my show"  
"Your father's" Hal muttered while receiving a glare from the purple haired girl.  
"Anyway Babs is missing and Kara isn't answering her phone" Jessica said looking at him pointedly "We know that you, Oliver and Barry were with them last night, so you have to give us answers"  
"So speak now" Diana said "Don't make me use the lasso of truth"  
Great, so the other girls didn't actually know about Kara, that was a serious lack of communication.  
Why did they have to choose to interrogate him instead of Barry?  
He looked back at his house and then to the sides, his neighbors were looking at him over their fences. Didn't they have others things to do instead of looking to him and his friends?.  
Then he said raising up his hands in defence as Diana was looking at him quite menacing "Look, we can go over to Sweet Justice and we can explain everything"  
"'Kay then" Zee said "You invite"  
"Your limit is three dollars" He said rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his pockets and he said "Let's take the bus"  
The four of them sat in the bus in an uncomfortable silence, he was sat next to Jessica and she refused to talk with him, though he convinced himself that it was better that way as he needed to find the correct words to tell them and don't end up...too hurt.  
When they arrived at Sweet Justice, Barry was talking to some customers and only nodded at them as a way of greeting.  
The four of them sat on the girl’s usual place, then Diana was the one say while putting fist on the table "Now, tell us what happened last night"  
"Do you want the long or the short version?"  
"Whichever suits you Harold" Zee said rolling her eyes "We have been curious all morning"  
"'Kay then" He said sighing and rubbing his neck “Where do I start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Babs in the New Earth aka Silver and Bronze Age version is Commissioner Gordon's niece and his adoptive daughter, Barbara Eileen Gordon aka Commissioner Gordon's wife is her aunt and left before he adopted her. In this fic she left after the adoption and their move to Metropolis, you can make your own theories of where she left for.  
> **I haven't read Aquaman comics in a while but since he appeared in this story, you can be sure that he will be appearing again soon.Also that may hint the future creation of a certain team.  
> ***I know that Kara says that the Danvers never have something bad to say about anyone in #HousePest, but then their air their their grievances against her LOL. Also they are field agents in the Supergirl Rebirth comics, they are Kara's handlers but they act like real parents until their deaths.  
> ****The last part of this story will be a talk between Kara and Babs. It will add some hints about their choices career wise, if you have any suggestion about it feel free to leave your suggestions, especially for Kara,Jessica, Garth and Karen since I can't remember if they had "actual jobs" in the comics like Diana/Diplomat,Hal/Test Pilot,Babs/Librarian or Barry/Forensic Scientist.  
> *****Also, sorry if this one feels a bit short but college stuff takes time and I was stupid enough to take eight credits this year instead of seven :P


	3. Chapter 3

Hal wasn't sure who was the one to grab his shoulders and start to shake him under the incredulous gaze of the other customers in Sweet Justice, though for the bruises that he saw later he was almost sure that it had been Diana.

"So you waited almost... "Jessica started to say and made a pause " Eighteen hours to tell us that two of our friends were hurt last night?"

"Hey! I thought that Karen would have told you" Hal defended himself and added "Also Barry and Oliver were there too"

"As if Oliver would talk to me" Zee scoffed.

They all rolled their eyes at that after a collective sigh, except for Diana who looked as if she was thinking about something.

The magician seemed to notice that and nudged her arm, then the Amazon said "We should check on both of them, they are our sisters!"

"Oh" Hal said awkwardly "S... Clark called me... he says that Kara is okay and back in her home..."

"Superman called you?" Jessica asked in disbelief while squinting her eyes, of course she knew about Hal trying to be friends with Superman but she didn't think that they would actually have each other's number.

"Clark " The magician said while looking at her latina friend" Helped you all last night?"

"Yes..."

"Oh" Jessica said still a bit shaken by all.

"We should check on Babs" Hal said kind of changing the topic "We already know that Kara is okay, but Barbara is MIA"

"Don't you two have your tutoring session on Sundays?" The female Green Lantern asked with a strange tone.

"She sent a text to cancel the tutoring for today" He explained"She had something to do"

"She isn't home" Barry said while pushing Hal to sit with them "I went to her house during my break and Mr.Gordon told me that she had gone to Gotham with Harleen"

"Do you believe it?" The male Green lantern asked.

"I don't" The speedster responded"Harleen hasn't been around in a while, last time I saw her was at least two weeks ago"

"But they vould have texted each other" Zee said.

"Still Babs complained that Harleen wasn't responding her texts" Hal said and when the girls looked at him strangely he added "She tells me many things during tutoring, it's hard not to remember some things she says"

"Maybe she told you about the kryptonite and you forgot" Jessica said.

"Did she mention that?" Diana asked to the brown haired boy and he shrugged.

Zee sighed and put a hand on her cheek, she seemed to be pondering onto something and then she said "Let's focus on finding Babs"

"Where could she be?" Jessica asked clamping her hands together.

"I may have an idea" Zee said looking down at the table.

"The headquarters?" Diana asked putting a hand on her chin and then said happily "That's brilliant!"

Then the Amazon moved the napkin holder and they all got into the headquarters, when the group got there they landed outside the mattress they put to soften the fall if they didn't fall in their feet after going down the slide.

Zee had half-expected to see Babs crying her eyes out and eating ice cream but instead she saw Karen and Babs having a passive-aggressive discussion with Oliver and Garth under the gaze of Carter.

A very surprising sight.

"Guys?" Hal said but he was ignored.

"Barbara Gordon I see that you are well" Diana said in a "commander voice".

Babs looked at her and hugged the Amazon while crying, then the redhead said "I'm the worst friend ever!"

"Yes you are" Oliver said almost hissing.

"Shut up Ollie" Hal said creating a boxing glove and then punching his blonde friend in the face.

"Ouch" The archer said rubbing his cheek"Why?"

"You are being a prick" Barry said getting a bit angry "It wasn't her fault!"

"She had kryptonite near her kryptonian friend!" The archer said "Gordon didn't even kept it somewhere safe!"

"He has a point" Zee said and then she noticed that everyone was looking at her in disbelief so she added "I...For the record I never said that"

"Kara shouldn't have looked into the trunk" Karen muttered "But..."

"She went to search for the First Aid Kit...it could have happened to anyone" The speedster said quietly "Babs experiments with many things..."

Then the blonde boy realized that he maybe shouldn't have said that as Babs had winced and Zee squinted her eyes at their redheaded friend.

"Babs didn't meant to hurt her!" Diana said trying to calm them down.

Carter grunted in agreement while Garth just looked down and said "I mean...yes, but why did you keep the thing here?"

"This is no moment to talk about that" Diana said with authority and looked down to Babs "Was your wound tended properly?"

"Hmmm..." Babs hummed.

"I cleaned it"Karen said "Then she said that she could take care of it"

The redhead groaned and said" I did"

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" Garth asked.

"She needed an ID" Hal started to explain.

"Also she would have to explain how she got it" Barry continued.

"And they would have called Mr.Gordon" Karen finished.

"Oh"

Then they all decided to sit down in the sofas and Diana said "We should go and talk to Kara"

"Right now?" Babs asked wincing, she didn't want to deal with an angry kryptonian. She was sure that Kara would be angry when she finally realized what happened, of course she had a good heart but it had almost killed her.

"Yes, Barbara" the Amazon said "I'm sure she will like to talk with you"

Hal snorted ungracefully, they all frowned at him and Jessica punched him in the arm while saying "Hal!"

"What? We have to admit that Babs screwed up and that Kara is not the most understanding person when she is hurt, even I know that and we are not friends" He said shrugging, then he looked at Babs who was sat between him and Barry "We know that you didn't want to hurt her...but..."

"But nothing Hal Jordan"Diana said "We all agree that she didn't mean to hurt Kara and that she will go and talk to our friend to explain that she was just..." She made a pause and looked at Babs "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to make some kryptonite grenades in case Zod returned, or any other kryptonian treat" She explained.

"Why would you do that?" Jessica said mildly-horrified "We put them back in the phantom zone, they aren't coming back"

"Where did you get the kryptonite, we took the only piece of it from the museum" Karen said while Carter nodded "And it got destroyed"

"I may have returned to that square after we ate the donuts to search for some of the pieces that were left" The bat muttered.

Oliver made a face, looked at the side and crossed his arms. He looked up and sighed "It wasn't destroyed...I took part of it too" He made a pause"To make a kryptonite arrow"

"Oliver!" Zee yelled at him "That's..."

"Felonious" Babs interrupted him but then she blushed a little. 

She started wondering if kryptonite arrow beat kryptonite grenades. Then by the look on everyone's faces she supposed that they were on a tie.

"Guys" Zee started to say "We should go to visit Kara"

"Now?" Garth asked "Are you sure?"

The magician nodded and stood up while pushing Oliver to the side "Now, the sooner we talk to her, the sooner she will forgive Babs"

Barry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he hadn't thought about how Kara would react after waking up he had just worried about her dying. He then went upstairs in a flas and grabbed some treats that he knew Kara liked, he paid for them and then went to the girl's headquarters. Then he said "Shall we go now?"

His friends looked a bit uncomfortable, except Diana and so the Amazon said "We shall go to Kara's house"

"We are going to die" Babs says dramatically while grabbing Oliver's arm.

Oliver didn't remove Babs' hands from his arm and instead he put a hand on her head while saying "Correction, you are going to die" then he made a pause before adding"I didn't do anything"

The rest just sighed.

*****In the Danvers House*****

Kara was trying to get used to the lack of powers, when she had woken up at the Fortress of Solitude she hadn't realized how much different the world was without them as she was just focused on getting back home.

She was having a real headache and her limbs hurt a little. 

Even after losing her powers, temporarily of course, she still had very good hearing and so she could hear a very familiar engine outside and her mother opening the door.

Her friends were here.

And she wanted to tell them to leave, but on the other hand she wanted to talk to them.

Especially to a certain redhead, she needed a good explanation about the kryptonite in the headquarters.

Her mom knocked on her door and then opened it, Kara rolled her eyes and said interrupting whatever the older woman was going to say "Just let them in"

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded while saying "I suppose it would be good to spend time with my friends after...last night"

Eliza just nodded and closed the door. After a few minutes all her friends were there, all ten of them.

Babs seemed to be trying to hide behind Diana and the Amazon seemed to noticed that and grabbed her arm to put the redhead just in front of Kara's bed. The kryptonian noticed that the dumb jock and the speedster flinched a little.

"Hi guys" She simply said and then added "How are you all?"

They seemed to relax and Oliver said "We are fine...how are you?"

"I'm alive" The blonde responded shrugging "Never thought that I would have another near death experience before my 18th birthday though"

That made everyone in there uncomfortable. especially Babs. 

Still Karen went and gave Kara a hug as did Jess and Garth while Zee settled for sitting on Kara's bed, the latina said "We were so worried for you"

"As I said I'm alive and...fine"

"We would wanted to come earlier but Hal hadn't told us about it" Jessica explained looking at Hal who in turn shrugged and sent a apologetic look towards the kryptonian who just bit her lip while shrugging back.

Carter put a hand on Kara's shoulder while giving her a flier of the next concerts at 

Barry started to whistle and Oliver poked his arm, then the speedster shook his head as if going out of a trance and said while handing her the box he was carrying "Oh! I...we...brought this for you"

The blonde girl muttered a thanks and opened the box carefully, she saw some of her favorite sweets and is delighted to know that Barry does remember what she asks for in Sweet Justice, still she can't help but tease him and so she commented "You have a good memory Barry, though you may need to remember that my favorites are the Eclairs"

Barry winced and started to say "Sorry...I forg-"

Kara laughed and grabbed one of the treats "Don't worry, thank you...guys"

She gave it a bite while Diana said "Now that we know that you are well, you can talk with Barbara and fix things up"

The others just looked at her as if she was crazy, Kara almost spat the sweet. Oliver raised his hands "I...think that Kara needs more time to process...this"

"I agree...I don't think that it would a a good idea..." Jessica started to say.

Kara started to feel conflicted, she wanted to talk to Babs and ask her why would she keep something so dangerous for her in the headquarters, why she hadn't asked if she was good with her that she had kryptonite...

"I think we are a little bit...cramped here" Garth commented looking at the side feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

The Kryptonian looked at her friends for a moment before saying "I don't have powers anymore"

Then she waited for their reactions, all of them seemed confused. And was Oliver looking at her with...pity?

Babs seemed about to cry and Kara couldn't bring herself to tell her that it wasn't her fault, even though she knew that it wasn't...or was it? Maybe it was her own fault for being curious.

The curiosity killed the cat after all.

"So...you are not Supergirl anymore?" Garth asked quietly earning a glare from Zee.

"For now not" She said "My cousin is sure that I'll regain my powers...but he isn't sure about how long will it take" Then added "I'll be back at being Supergirl soon enough"

"I hope so...saving the city without you will not be the same" Karen said hugging the kryptonian.

"And we as your sisters..." Diana started to say and then looked at the boys " And brothers we will be at your side"

"Figuratively mainly, because we have things to do and..."Hal started to say and Jessica poked his arm.

"Ow" He complained and smiled weakly at Kara "You know what I mean"

"Of course" She said grinning at him and added "May I talk to Babs? Alone I mean"

The others exchanged looks and Diana said "Sure! Take your time...we'll be at my new residence if you were to need us"

"We?" Barry asked "I have to pick my friend at the airport..."

"I have to rehearse for another show with my Dad" Zee said and looked at Diana "

"And my sister arrives today...I have to clear my room" Jess muttered.

"Do you share a room with your sister?" Zee asked.

"Yeah, I was glad to have the room for myself while she was in college but now she is back"

"This is why I'm thankful for not having siblings" Kara commented in a bored tone "So, guys...you may go now" She looked at Barry "Thank you"

"You are welcome" He said softly and debated between giving her a hug, patting her shoulder or shaking hand. In the end he decided to bump fists which gained a snort from Oliver.

Zee, Jessica,Karen and Garth gave Kara a hug, Diana and Hal opted for a handshake,Carter gave her a bump fist and Oliver just patted her head while saying "See you later".

And so her friends left the room, leaving her with Babs.

The redhead was totally uncomfortable and started to say "I...just let me explain..."

Kara raised an eyebrow and interrupted her "Yeah, it would be interesting since you almost killed me"

"I would have never tried to use it on you and you know it" Babs said sincerely "It was...just in case"

"Just in case of what?"

"In case a kryptonian treat appeared...we fared well enough against Zod, Ursula and the other one..." She took a breath and continued"But I couldn't help but trying to have another..."

"Another what?"

"Another plan against them, if they came back we can't use the same strategies that we used...then"

"If they return you have me, Wonder Woman, the Lanterns and...Superman" Kara scoffed "You don't need anything else"

"Yeah, but what if you get defeated by a kryptonian menace? We can't totally rely on ourselves to defeat it!" Babs started to raise her voice a little and added"What about Doomsday?Superman has faced him a few times and has never totally defeated it"

Kara snorted and responded "I can take him out any day..."

The girls fell silent and the tension between them was deep, then the Kryptonian asked "Why did you keep the kryptonite there?"

"I have my lab there, I can't have it home since my p...dad could find it" The bat explained after a sigh "I didn't think that you would find it"

"But I did"

"You shouldn't have looked into my things..." Babs muttered and immediately regretted it as Kara gave her a half-angered half-hurt look.

"So...you are not even sorry?"

"I am sorry, but..."

"But, what?"

"You know that I would never use those kryptonite grenades against you"

Kara seemed to consider it for a moment, she was sure that Babs wouldn't use it against her...but she was too pissed off and she had temporarily lost her powers, so she said "No friend of mine would have kryptonite"

Then she instantly regretted it, that had been too hurtful and she knew that it had been like a dagger to the heart

"Oliver had a kryptonite arrow, you are still friends with him" Babs said again feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

The blonde resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she knew that Oliver had a kryptonite arrow somewhere, but at least he didn't keep it near her and well, she knew that he wouldn't use it against her, he was more likely to use it against Clark any day of the week, mainly for being a jerk.

Also they weren't as close as she and the girls, she didn't expect too much from her archer friend like she did with her teammates.

"Look, I..." She started to say.

"Do you hate me now?"

"I don't hate you..." Kara said almost rolling her eyes and scoffing "I hate that you had kryptonite, failed to tell me that and your kryptonite grenades left me without the only thing that mattered to me!"

"You said that it was temporarily"

"I don't know how long this will take!" She almost screamed but then motioned Babs to get closer, then added in a whisper "Mom says that the D.E.O. can restore my powers in exchange of ...kryptonian knowledge"

"What's the D.E.O.?"

Kara cursed under her breath and said "The simple answer is that it is an organization that monitor alien activity on Earth"

"Oh"

"Yeah" The blonde tilted her head "So...I may take up their offering though the notion of sharing my knowledge with the is not something I really want"

"Why not?"

"I don't really trust them, I mean my cousin has worked with them in the past...but he doesn't anymore..."

Babs then asked with a thoughtful expression and asked "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just needed to let this out" She responded simply while shrugging "Also you caused the problem so you should help me solve this"

The redhead frowned a bit, she had expected more...rage from Kara. She would have accepted yelling,accusations and insults but having Kara being so understanding? was worse than rage. Oh, she knew that she had a long way to go to regain the kryptonian's trust completely, even if she hadn't mentioned it,but at least she hadn't been shut out.

This was so confusing for her, so she said "I...don't know what to tell you"

"Great"

***The next day at Metropolis High***

Kara had talked to Babs for a while trying not to make it too uncomfortable for both of them, she had tried not to bash her friend too much, it had been her fault too for being far too curious.

Still, she missed her powers.

She missed Supergirl.

The previous day she had tried to get accustomed to her new levels of strength, senses and other stuff. That had been far too hard for her since she had grown accustomed over the past three years to keep certain refrain from using all her strength and she had to control every time she touched something.

Her parents had been really understanding and well, they took the changes with a smile as they did with everything and they didn't even say anything against Babs.

Hell, they had even invited her to stay for dinner. Luckily, she had declined the invitation and practically had run away from her home.

She snorted while climbing up the stairs towards the school, then she saw Oliver half-flirting with a girl and a very bored Hal and a mortified Barry, for a moment she considered talking to them but she wasn't in the mood to meet new people so she kept walking towards the gates. After considering it for a few seconds she decided that she wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her friends.

At least for the duration of their classes. 

Maybe the whole day.

After all they didn't have much in common besides being superheroes and she was now on forced leave.

She was walking towards her locker when a guy tripped while carrying a lot of books and fell down on his face, for a moment she almost laughed but then she decided that she could be a "hero" even without her powers and walked to pick up the books.

"Here you have them" She said handing the books back to the guy and noticed that he had pretty blue eyes.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her stomach and her face started to feel a bit hot.

Maybe it was a side effect from the kryptonite she breathed.

"Thank you" He said smiling at her and offered his hand to shake "I'm Richard Malverne"

"Kara Danvers" She said while shaking his hand "Are you new?"

"Yes, I know it's a bit late in the semester but my parents got transferred to Metropolis suddenly" 

"Oh"

He smiled at her while showing his schedule to her "Do you know where is this home room?"

"We are in the same home room" She said and smiled at him"I can show you the way, if you want of course"

"Lead the way" He said brightly.

For some reason she had the feeling that his presence at the school would be really interesting.

***Later***

They shared three classes during the morning and she found herself enjoying his company while avoiding her friends.

Especially Zee and Jessica as they shared the same classes.

She had been successful so far, Jessica had just said "hi" in the morning when she appeared with Richard on their homeroom.

When she arrived at the cafeteria, she considered to sit with her other friends but Zee motioned her to sit with her while the others arrived.

They all ate together on Mondays and Fridays, for some reason Diana thought that it would help them strengthen their bonds and things like that. So far they all were friends with each other but everyone was closer to their own team and someone in the other.

She,paradoxically, was slightly closer to both Zee and Oliver than to the others. Still she knew that Karen was Zee's best friend and Hal was Oliver's though Hal was close to Barry.

"How are you?" The magician asked as the kryptonian sat in front of her.

"Fine" She shrugged "And you?"

"Great"

Then the awkward silence started until the other seated were taken by their friends and their chatter started, mainly Jessica's incessant talk about the next ecologist rally that her Mum was organizing and Zee and Oliver's complaints about the musical. Of course Kara tried to block their voices out and realized that even without her enhanced sense she found them annoying, but she couldn't help but half-listen to their conversation.

"I don't know why you can't go to the rally with me, it's on Friday!" Jessica said almost outraged at their lack of...whatever she found them lacking "Well maybe Barry and Babs have to work, but the rest of you have time!"

Also everyone had excuses to not go, they were the same as always.

"You know that my parents won't let me go if Zee doesn't" Karen excused herself "And Garth needs me to go if he wants to get permission from his mom"

"I don't need it" Garth said crossing his arms "I'm independent"

"You know I'm a very occupied person" The magician said with a smile and then shot daggers at Oliver "I would be free to go if this...actor started learning his line for the musical!" 

"Hey! I tried to but the script is far too modified for my taste and if I don't like it, I can't learn it faster" The archer said quite offended.

Carter just grunted as he always did, Barry interpreted it as that he had to go to feed the birds at the park and that took him quite a bit of his time.

"I would gladly go to your rally" Diana said bowing her head "But Steve and I are working on something, I may inform the rest of you later"

"Look Jess...I have a lot of homework and this girl" Hal pointed at Babs who smirked a little" Has to make up for my missed tutoring"

"I was dying Hal" Kara intervened rolling her eyes and getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, but if I fail science it will be her fault"

"Talking about tutoring"Kara said while putting arm arm around Barry who was sat by her side "I think that we should keep that up since I'm...you know what for a while"

"Of course" He said "Will you teach me kryptonian physics now?"

That surprised everyone but Karen was the one to speak "Aren't you her tutor? Shouldn't you be the one to teach her science"

"Girl, in Krypton we did Calculus by age four" The blonde rolled her eyes "Before Krypton exploded I was about to get into the Science Guild..."

"I find hard to believe that" The younger girl said surprising her friends "You are always failing classes and you didn't understand what I was saying when that chemical monster appeared"

"We had different names for those, I spent almost a year trying to learn basic English so I didn't want to spent another one learning technical English" She shrugged.

"Interesting" Babs said putting her hand on her chin "Can I join you and Barry to learn kryptonian science?"

Kara squinted her eyes for a moment, the fact that she talked to Babs didn't mean that she was truly "forgiven" and that she fully trusted her, but after considering it for a moment she managed to say "Sure, but if you get to be with us Karen does too...if she had time to do it as she is Zee's personal assistant" Then added "Also you have to make sure Hal get into AP Science"

"If God helps me" The redhead muttered while looking up.

Karen squealed and said "Maybe I can finally get my suit to make me bigger!"

"Maybe" Kara muttered.

Then Zee said clamping her hands together "Now that we are done talking about science and other stuff" She made a pause and looked at Kara's eyes "We can talk about the important stuff, who was that boy?"

"Which boy?" Kara asked making a face.

"The one with you this morning" Karen explained.

"Oh" The kryptonian said and pressed her lips together "That was Richard...Malverne"

Oliver who was taking a sip from his juice got surprised and spat it out, unfortunately Garth was in front of him. The archer just mouthed an apology and said "Malverne?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just that my parents used to know the Malvernes " He said shrugging and added "I just didn't know they had any children"

"He is cute" Zee pointed out gaining a scoff from Oliver and Hal "Right, Kara?"

Kara choked on her drink, well Oliver's, and started coughing. Diana patted her back gently and after a few seconds she calmed down.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She managed to say and put a hand on her throat "I don't know how people live with pain,it's too...painful"

"If I were you I wouldn't complain" Jessica said "You only on day one of being...human-like"

"Wait till you fell down...on your face" Hal commented and added looking at his juice box as it was something interesting"Not that it happened to me"

"Or get your fingers smashed by a door" Garth added.

"Or cut your finger with paper" Karen said showing her finger as she had cut it with a test that morning.

"I hope this just ends" Kara said and gave a look at Babs "I'm thinking about how to fix it"

"Now, on the guy" Zee said trying to get the conversation back on the topic she wanted.

"I just helped him this morning" Kara said rolling her eyes "It's not like I like him, we just met"

"There's love at first sight" Jessica said teasing her a bit.

"Diana and Steve for example" Barry commented "Though she is Amazonian and she hadn't seen a guy before" Then he put a hand on his chin "Since there is a Superman, I suppose you have met guys before coming to Earth..."

The blonde girl resisted the urge to face-palm and was about to say something but Carter grunted and Barry translated it as "I saw her blushing when she talked to him this morning, during all classes they were sat near and talked a lot" 

Kara had forgotten that he was in most of her classes, he was so quiet that she usually forgot about him unless it was too go to concerts or super hero stuff. Also she blushed but she didn't notice until Hal pointed it out.

She wanted to punch him but decided against it and grabbed her sandwich, then she threw it at his face.

He simply grabbed it and gave it a bite, then asked "Chicken?" Then made a pause "With mustard?"

Then Jessica proceeded to talk about how much better it would be if they changed their eating habits, so far she had only convinced Karen to start eating vegetarian meals and Hal now ate salads if it had enough Caesar dressing.

Kara refused to become vegetarian, in Krypton the food was fairly tasteless and since she tried a cheeseburger three years ago...well she wasn't changing meat for anything in the galaxy.

After that their lunch period ended and Kara decided that she wouldn't ditch History just this once time, so she joined Hal, Oliver,Zee and Babs on their walk towards the classroom. She noticed that Babs was a bit sad and she looked as if she couldn't sleep.

"Serves her well" Kara thought uncharitably and cringed at her own thoughts, she was being a bit cruel but wasn't in the mood to talk like the day before.

"Hey Kara!" She heard someone say behind her back, when she turned she saw Richard.

Then again she felt a strange sensation in her stomach and her face started to feel hot again, she felt a nudging on her arm and turned a bit to see an amused Oliver. After a few seconds she turned again to Richard and said "Wassup?" Then coughed and said "Richard"

She could almost feel Zee facepalming.

"So...I was...Can I get you number?" Richard said rubbing his neck and smiling a bit "I..."

Kara felt again a nudging on her arm and said "Sure..."

After the awkward exchange, Zee decided that she had enough of it and extended her hand while saying "My name is Zee Zatara, my other friend is Barbara Gordon and this guy is Hal Jordan" Oliver coughed and she rolled her eyes, then added while pointing at the blonde boy "This doofus is Oliver Queen"

"Queen? As in Queen Industries?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yeah" Oliver said rolling his eyes, he was used to that, especially after moving to Metropolis and going to a public school.

They all went into and awkward silence until Babs said "We have to get to class...like in two minutes"

"Do you have History with Mrs.Smith?" Richard asked to everyone in the group but Kara felt as if he was looking straight into her eyes.

She really liked his eyes.

"Yes" Hal said and grabbed Oliver and Babs by their arms "And we have to run, if we don't we may have detention"

"Then you can show me the way" He simply said and his attention was back at Kara.

"Yes, of course" Kara responded and saw Zee cringing a bit.

The strange feeling in her stomach stayed through the class, maybe she should have eaten her sandwich instead of throwing it at Hal.

***That afternoon***

All the girls, Garth, Steve and Hal were in the girls headquarters.

For a reason they all had started hanging out more, which didn't particularly bother Kara but sometimes she felt that they were a bit cramped as they hadn't managed to replace all the seats she had burned with her heat vision when they had decided that they couldn't be friends with Harleen.

Now they knew that the feeling was mutual, Harleen had avoided spending time with them since then.

Kara thanked Rao for that*

She was cleaning her dumbbells and noticed that though she wasn't a strong as before, she was stronger than her friends. Jessica and Zee always tried to maintain the headquarters as clean as possible so they cleaned everything except for her dumbbells and her training stuff as they couldn't lift them.

Babs was doing homework with Hal, Zee was reading a fashion magazine with Karen as the younger girl was trying to redesign a dress for the Fashion Club, Diana was sharing and ice cream with Steve, and Garth was talking to Jessica about something related to LexCorp and environment.

Suddenly Zee screamed surprising everyone.

"What the hell?" Kara said covering her ears as the others did too.

"Gee...could you have screamed a little louder, Zee?"Hal said in a very annoyed tone "I'm trying to do my homework here"

"It's not like that will get you into college Hal"Zeesaid noncantanly 

"It's not like you will go to college Zee" He responded shrugging and handed his notebook to Babs "I think I finally did it well, math is not really my thing"

"You both are being mean" Jessica scolded them.

"They may be telling the truth" Diana commented.

"I don't know why the guys have taken into spending tie here though" The magician muttered.

"We like here" Garth said" And you invited us"

"We are friends" Steve added.

That made them feel uncomfortable and Zee returned to read her magazine, Karen then took out her cell phone and started writing something on it.

"You are doing well" The redhead praised Hal's homework and handed him a candy "Now we can start with physics"

The college comment had made Kara become interested in their conversation and started considering if she should invest more time in...her terrestrial education. The physics one made her miss a little bit her old life at Krypton, she had excelled at it by age three and she was this close on joining the Science Guild.

Since she wanted to avoid thinking about her old home, she decided that she would join Hal and Babs in their studying so she pushed the Quarterback a bit to make specce for herself while asking "What are you studying?"

"Forces and motions" Babs said without looking up from her own notebook "Again"

"Oh"

She was silent during the explanation as she was resisting the urge to comment on how basic the exercises were but she had to admit that they were good enough practice and for her to start remembering her previous education.

After a while and after Hal had finally finished his homework, Kara suddenly asked "What are you planning to do after graduation?"

"Me?I suppose something related to computers and...well I was thinking about Librarian Science" Babs shrugged.

"Why?" Kara asked, that seemed far too boring. Then she remembered that her aunt Lara had been one.

"I think that it may be useful to have all access to many types of information"

"That's why Internet exist"

"Yes" The bat conceded "But not everything is on Internet" She looked away as if remembering something.

"I may study Biology" Jessica commented "I plan to be a vet"

"That makes sense" Garth said "You like animals"

"You like fish, what are you planning to do?" The latina asked.

"I don't know..." He shrugged "I'm not graduation for another three years"

"I'm in the same grade as you and I already know" Karen said and smiled "Mechanical engineering"

"You have talent for...that stuff"Garth complimented her and Karen blushed "I mean when you tried to get into the Robotics Club, you were far better that the rest of us"

"Thanks..."

"I will be the greatest magician in the world" Zee said with gleaming eyes "I'll get my own show pretty soon, so I don't need to go to college"

"I'm going to Air Force Academy" Steve said getting into the conversation while Diana put her head on his shoulder "I want to be pilot like my mother"

Kara noticed that Hal tensed a bit at her side and she nudged him, Hal then asked "And you Danvers, what are you doing after graduation?"

"You first Jordan" She asked back.

"I asked first"

"Be a gentleman for once"

"Ladies first"

"I can still punch you in the face, you know?"

"Fine" He seemed to consider what he was going to say "I may take a sabbatical, go on a road trip with Oliver, maybe backpacking...who knows, we have another year to think about" The quarterback said shrugging.

"I thought you wanted to be a pilot" Babs blurted out and then she gulped. If looks could kill, the redhead would already be dead and Hal would have been the one to end her life with his green glare.

Hal just turned his back on her and said "Now, answer the question Danvers"

"Well...I hadn't given it a thought" She admitted "College wasn't an option so..."

"Well you said that you weren't going "Karen said "I don't know why I had the idea that you would join a band and go on a tour with them"

"You play the guitar very well" Zee complimented the kryptonian.

"And you like music" Jessica added.

Kara put a hand on her chin, she had not considered that. Before Krypton exploded she was going to become a scientist, joining the Artist Guild was never an option for her; then she came to Earth and she focused on becoming a heroine as her only task, raise Kal, was already done. 

Maybe she should consider turning her hobby into a career, especially since she didn't know how long it would take for her to regain her powers.

Then suddenly the alarm Babs had installed to alert them about villains started to sound. The bat took out her cellphone and said "They are in the mall, Giganta,Catwoman and Livewire" 

"What ever happened to Star Sapphire?" Zee asked and then shrugged "At least she hasn't been causing any trouble"

"And Harley Quinn disappears once more" Babs muttered and then punched the air "Let's go"

"And Diana?" Jessica asked pointing at the Amazon and Steve.

"Oh no, not again" Kara muttered.

Her friends were glad that their Amazon friend could finally talk to Steve and be around him without drooling and acting awkward, but her attetion always drifted away

"Steve!" Hal said pointing at him "Get burgers for the celebration"

"I'm on it!" The blonde boy said happily.

They all were going to the battle but then Jessica said "Kara...I think you should stay...this time"

"What? Why?" She asked dumfoundedly.

"Well...you don't have powers anymore" Karen said quietly and hidded behind Zee.

"And you don't have training" Diana added with an apologetic look "You relie...rely on your strength"

Kara was about to argue and realized that they were telling her the truth, so she crossed her arms and said "Good luck"

She sighed and went back to the sofa while her friends went out of the headquarters.

After half an hour, she started to get really bored when a text popped up.

It was Richard. 

And he was asking what was the best place for ice cream in Metropolis, of course Sweet Justice was her automatic answer.

After a few minutes he texted again "So, Kara, want to head over to Sweet Justice later?"

The blonde had to admit that she hadn't been asked out many times and Ma's stranger-danger talks had been drilled into her head as soon as she arrived, but there was something that gave her a good feeling about this guy.

She couldn't help but text "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Or two people hanging out" He texted back.

For a moment she considered turning him down but as she had nothing to as being Supergirl had been her part-time job. Then she decided to say yes and texted back.

Then there was that strange feeling in her stomach and felt her cheeks burning.

***With the others***

They defeated the villains after a long battle, somehow Giganta had gotten stronger and unexpectedly Star Sapphire had re-joined them after a long absence.

And she was pretty angry at the Green Lanterns.

Still they had won and were going back to the headquarters when Jessica said "Are we really ignoring the elephant in the room?"

"What elephant?" Diana asked.

"It was just an expression" Zee explained "We aren't ignoring anything"

"We are acting as if nothing happened less than two days ago!"

"Kara is acting normal" Hal pointed out "Though she was kind of ignoring us this morning"

"Well...she said that she wasn't exactly angry at me..." Babs said uncomfortably "But...I think it's better to act...normal for now, she is trying to act normal around us"

"Let's not make things too awkward, so far it's working" The magician said "I...don't know what to say to Kara or what to do"

"We can only make her feel comfortable, until she is back at being Supergirl" Garth said. He kind of understood, his powers were part of his persona and he didn't know what would he do if he were to lost them; his friends only became his friends because he was a superhero.

"Steve must be back with the burgers at your place" Hal added and his stomach grumbled.

"Let's go" Babs said grabbing his arm and added "Sometimes I wish I had superspeed"

They met with Steve at the park and Zee texted Kara so she could come to eat with them but the blonde just texted that she had a date.

Zee just smiled a bit.


End file.
